


Nothing as Amazing

by BenedictCumberlandAccent



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [11]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictCumberlandAccent/pseuds/BenedictCumberlandAccent
Summary: For June Fandot Creativity Night, the prompt was musicals and/or royaltyMartin doesn't see the appeal of musicals.





	Nothing as Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off a lyric from the song "A Musical" from Something Rotten.

Martin didn’t care much for musicals. He didn’t see any reason for them. Plays, he could understand their purpose. It was like a movie, right? Telling a story, through talking a movement, but live. Makes sense.

But a musical? He didn’t get it at all.

Sure, he liked music and songs as much as the next guy. And dancing was fun to see, with all the lights and costumes. But why on earth were they singing and dancing their feelings? Is that how their reality worked? Or a metaphor? The logic broke down within seconds and Martin was too weirded out to pay attention to the plot.

And the long ones, they were so boring. What reason is there to sit for almost three hours and watch people sing about their pretend feelings? For the plots that don't make sense? To get drunk during the only pee break? What’s the point? Who needs to spend over 80 pounds over silly dramatics? Martin wasn’t going to waste his time on that.

Unless, of course, if a certain extremely attractive first officer named Douglas Richardson asked him to accompany him to the musical  _Les Miserables_ , Martin is definitely going to spend a night out watching a weird and boring musical


End file.
